watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Publicity
Bad Publicity is a Side Operation in Watch Dogs 2. Plot Smackdown After hearing about a man actively swatting gamers in the name of DedSec, Marcus calls Sitara to inform her on his findings. She gives Marcus his location to get back at the swatter. Marcus pays a visit to the man, Chris Pinkle, and hacks his webcam. He calls the police while he is distracted, faking someone calling the police and gunshots being heard in the call. The police arrive at his house and arrest him, and being swatted himself, he is confused and upset. Depending on how Marcus chooses to hack Chris's surroundings, the outcome (and the amount/type of police car(s) parked outside the building) will vary: *If Marcus does nothing, or calls the police but does not do anything else before Chris says "And that, motherfuckers, is how it's done!", the stream cuts off and the mission immediately ends without the police showing up. *If Marcus dials 911 on Chris's home phone and overloads an e-cigarette, interrupts his connection or hacks his PC to make him scream, but only does one of these things, a single police officer in one Cruiser will show up and apprehend Chris for prank calling. *Marcus can choose to hack Chris's PC by uploading a frightening image and causing him to scream in terror (which leads to the operator mistaking him for a woman), or overload a nearby e-cigarette, causing it to explode, which is mistaken for a gunshot. If Marcus hacks one or both of these but does not interrupt Chris's connection, two officers will arrest Chris for an actual crime. A single Cruiser will be parked outside. *If Marcus performs all hacks (calls 911, overloads e-cigarette, makes Chris scream, and interrupts his connection), three Enforcers will break down the door thinking he shot a hostage, and detain Chris as the rest of DedSec hacks his computer and plays Ode to Joy, their calling card, on the speakers. Three Cruisers and two MRAPs will be parked outside. Chapters Smackdown * Objective: Hack into Pr0-Lapz's apartment * Brief: An internet troll named Pr0-Lapz has been using DedSec's tag while swatting internet personalities. This is the kind of thing that makes us look bad, so we're going to go deal with him. Intercepted Texts When hacking the civilian to unlock this mission, a text chat will appear: "Some poor fuck got swatted by Pr0-Lapz again last night." "LOL. Why is DedSec swatting bitches?" "Hello... their logo is a skull." "Probably doing it for the laughs." Gallery chris pinkle.jpg|Chris Pinkle using his computer close up.jpg|Close up of Chris Pinkle swat.jpg|SWAT officers arresting Chris Trivia *In the mission, Chris can be seen playing , another Ubisoft game. *According to Chris's CTOS profile, he is a community college student with an income of $22,000, and is addicted to gluten. *The SWAT team that raids Pinkle's room has the initials OPD, for Oakland Police Department. However, it should say SFPD, for San Francisco Police Department, as the mission takes place in San Francisco, not Oakland. *The frightening image that scares Chris bears a resemblance to an image of Regan MacNeil from horror film . Said image is used in several internet videos and games designed to frighten the viewer unexpectedly, most notably The Scary Maze Game. Category:Side Missions Category:Side Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Missions Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2